Good Bye To You
by X Jessica Amanda X
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are married and haven't seen anyone from Hillridge High in a while. Well Lizzie and Gordo are going to a party for the deployin soldiers wat happens. plz r/r i sux at summaries sry


GoodBye To You By: Care Bear  
  
Summary- It's the future and Lizzie and Gordo are married. Well neither of them has seen the "crew from Hillridge High"(is that their school) since they all graduated. Well what happens when they decide to throw a party for the "Hillridge Soldiers" who are deploying in the morning to go and fight the war. Emotional good-byes, Unexpected hookups, Kate and Larry?  
  
A/N- I don't own Lizzie McGuire Disney does. I don't own Goodbye to You Michelle Branch does. Blah blah blah U know everyone writes those at the beginning of their stories, its not like people don't know that. If you owned something like that why would you be sitting here typing a story. Well anywayz.....don't sue I've got nothing you would want anywayz. On with the story.  
  
"Oh my god. Miranda you are so pretty." Lizzie said as she ran to hug her best friend. "What have you been up to?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Well me and Ethan just got married and we had a little girl we named Elizabeth Alexis." Miranda said. "You?"  
  
"well me and Gordo got married a year ago, we have a girl that I named Miranda Jamie and we have a great life." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well I guess its time to crash the party." Miranda said as she outstretched her hand to Lizzie. Lizzie grabbed it and they went in. The air had a scent of sadness in it, but otherwise the party was great.  
  
**Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by  
  
"Can you believe that Larry and Kate are together. That's unbelievable. I would of never guessed. Oh my god look at Larry he is so cute now." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh my god. That cant be Tudgeman." Lizzie said. Larry had definitely changed since high school. He was now tall with black spiky hair and he had a great body. It was unbelievable.  
  
"Can you believe that tomorrow our husbands are going to be shipping out and heading to Iraq to fight for our freedom." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah I know its hard to believe but I know they will come back Ok." Miranda said. They both went to find their husbands.  
  
**I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old Feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said,  
  
Miranda and Lizzie found their husbands standing in a corner talking to each other.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Come dance with me." Lizzie said. Gordo walked out with Lizzie and they started to dance not remembering that this could be one of their last dances for a while.  
  
"Come on Ethan." Miranda said grabbing Ethan's hand and taking him out to the dance floor next to Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
**Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, and Ethan danced the night away. They had so much fun. They couldn't believe it. They sat at their table and decided for one last time to remember all the good times from school.  
  
**I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
"Remember when we used to go to the mall and just hang out. Those were the times. And the time when the security officer thought you shoplifted and you and Lizzie got into a fight." "Remember when you got to go to highschool early Gordo." "Remember when I went out with Frankie Muniz" "Remember for Mr Diggs class we did that project that was a treasure hunt thing and you all were mad at each other," "Remember when you and Lizzie shared their first kiss." "Remember how me and Miranda would obsess over Ethan." "Remember how you used to like Parker."  
  
This went on for hours as everyone danced and talked the night away.  
  
**Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The next morning Lizzie and Miranda are standing outside by the plane and they are hugging their husbands. They are crying they don't want their husbands to leave them and their families. They can stop crying and saying "You shouldn't be going."  
  
One final kiss and one final hug and a "Good bye I love you and I will be home soon." Is what Lizzie and Miranda were left with ad their husbands boarded the plane. Lizzie and Miranda embraced each other as they plane took off. Ethan and Gordo looked out the window to their wives thinking this may be the last time they ever saw them.  
  
**Ooh, And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Dear Lizzie, I miss you so much. I hope I come home soon. Who knows how long this war will last and what I will have to face. Don't worry I will make it home in time for Miranda's first birthday. Tell Miranda that I love her and that daddy will be home soon.  
  
Love Always, Sgt. David Gordon  
  
Dear Miranda, As the threat of being attacked increases and the threat of not seeing you or Elizabeth again, it breaks my heart. I will make it through this war and I will be home to see my little Elizabeth have her second birthday I cant wait to make it home Love Always Sgt Ethan Craft **Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
(Setting- Lizzie is sitting on the couch reading this letter with Miranda and she is reading hers. The phone rings)  
  
**The one thing that I tried to hold on to....  
  
"Is this Mrs Gordon and Mrs Craft." The voice asked. "Yeah were both here." Lizzie said. "Hello. I am Commander Celeste and I am afraid I have some bad news." The voice said. "OK." Lizzie said. "Well you husbands were being deployed back to the US tomorrow and as the were getting ready, they were attacked." He said "I am very sorry." "Wait.they are dead?" Lizzie asked. "I am so sorry yes. They were killed immediatelly after the attack began." "Miranda Gordo and Ethan are dead." Lizzie told her. "We will send their bodies home tomorrow with their unit. Be at the airport at 3:00pm. And oh yes I have a letter for both of you." The voice said once again. "Thank you" Lizzie said. "Your welcome." He said then hung up the phone. Lizzie and Miranda the broke down into tears.  
  
**Goodbye to you  
  
Miranda and Lizzie are standing at the airport waiting. A plane lands and they begin to cry once again. They are both holding their child and crying.  
  
A few men walk out carrying a casket. Then another casket follows. They bring the caskets over to them and the other soldiers come up to Lizzie and Miranda and embrace them tightly. They also hand them both letters. They decided not to open them yet. The soldeirs took Elizabeth and Miranda (the babies) and another opened the casket. Lizzie was about to faint. Luckily a soldier caught her and embraced her. The same happened with Miranda.  
  
Everyone gave Miranda and Lizzie their condolences and helped them to their cars. They were going to take Gordo and Ethan to the funeral home where the funeral was going to be held  
  
**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
Lizzie was giving her speech about Gordo. She couldn't believe the outpour of guests and love and condolences and donations. "Gordo was everything to me. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been him who helped me pick myself up again and start over. He left behind me, friends, and a child, but Gordo wouldn't have it any other way. If he had a choice on how to die, he would have wanted to die fighting for this country and mine and his daughter's freedom. I am going to read this letter he was going to send to me before the war was over. Dear Lizzie Hey sweetie. I miss you so much. I miss my little angel Miranda also. I cant wait to get home and visit you and her. I want you to know though, if I don't make it through this war, I want you to I wouldn't have wanted to die any other way then fighting for yours and baby Miranda's freedom. I don't know if im going to make it but make sure you know that you are my heart and soul and I wouldn't have it any other way. Love Always, Sgt. David Gordon  
  
I want you to know that Gordo was a great guy and he will be seriously missed.  
  
**You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
After the funeral, everyone walked outside to see a rainbow that had formed during the funeral. Lizzie knew then that Gordo was at rest.  
  
"I Love You Gordo!" she said getting in her car with Miranda to drive away.  
  
**And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star  
  
*~*~*Does this story make any sense I had it in my head to do something like this but I don't know if its any good. Let me know. I notice that there are several stories kind of like this, but I hope no one gets mad at me. I didn't read any of them before I wrote this so I have no idea what they are. I am so sorry if this is just like someone elses. *~*XoXo*~* CaRe BeAr 


End file.
